


Pretty in Pink

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hand Jobs, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: He looked so nice in pink
Relationships: III | Michael Arclight/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I have turned my cinnamon roll in a sinnamon roll. #sorrynotsorry

Michael moaned loudly, body going rigid as heat curled in the pit of his stomach. His hands were shaking, fingers pulling at his bed sheets until his knuckles turn white. Another pleased sigh escaped from his rosy lips and the sound is a beautiful melody to your ears.

You kiss his sweaty temple, his face flushed with pleasure as you continue to stroke his cock from your place behind him. He trembles in your grasp, your name falling from his parted lips as he arches his back against you. You brush a few damp pink strands of hair out of his eyes, the emerald orbs clouded with bliss. The sight of him squirming and helpless in your grasp makes you shiver with delight.

"You're such a good boy" you praised.

Your tongue darts out to lick the shell of his ear, teeth gently nibbling on the lobe. Michael moans loudly as your hot breath fans down the back of his neck, causing his skin to erupt with goosebumps. Your thumb brushes against the head of his cock, spreading the slick that was leaking from him. You gently scrap your nails up his abdomen, his stomach clenching as you trace the curves in his body. You're making him burn up from the inside and he felt like he was boiling in his own skin. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. His hips started to buck desperately into your hand, his voice whiny and needy as he begged for you.

"Please...go faster" he mumbled.

You smile against his neck, tongue tracing the sensitive pulse under his skin. You could feel it jump as your lips caress his throat and you squeeze his cock in response. His thighs grow tense as he pinched his lips between his teeth, another desperate noise bubbling up his throat.

"Do you want to finish?" you purred.

Michael starts to nod his head frantically, feet scrabbling across the bed as he wriggles in your grasp.

"Yes, please" he rasped. 

You hum in thought, the vibrations dancing up his body as you kiss his neck. Your hand starts to pump faster, noisily working him towards his release. Michael pants loudly, his eyes fluttering close as sinful noises spill from his parted lips. You can feel his cock start to twitch in your hand, signalling how close he was. He leans his head against your shoulder, bracing himself as the coil deep in the pit of his stomach suddenly snaps from the pressure. 

You feel him throbbing in the palm of your hand as he releases, coating your hand with warmth as words of gratitude spill from his mouth. His face is tinted the same colour as his hair as he continued to whine under your ministrations, his hips shaking as you slowly work him down from the intense rapture. 

He goes completely limp in your hold, sighing with content as he rests against you. You brush your fingers through his vibrant pink tresses and you praise him on a job well done. He smiles warmly when you kiss his cheek, your lips brushing gently against his warm skin.

"After we get you cleaned up, we should have lunch together."

Michael tilted his head, his lips brushing against your jaw affectionately. "I’d love to."


End file.
